Pure Snow
by LonelySoul828
Summary: The snow gives us a new chance for a beginning... A chance to cleanse our sins and start anew. K/K One-shot


**A/N: **Hey guys, this is just a cute little drabble that came to mind. The beautiful snow outside my window is my inspiration. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Pure Snow**

A sharp wind pierced through his jacket and gave him chills as he watched the students pass by. The day had ended; the promise of a relaxing weekend lay ahead, just one more day away. He stood under the shade of a large tree, free of leaves, and watched as all of the people he never associated with passed him by without a second glance.

Kenshin Himura was not a people person. He went to school, he took notes, and then he went home. Never did he talk amongst his peers, and never did he finally give into urge and punch some jerk in the face for spreading rumors about his life. Curious glances never ceased to follow him in the hall, always landing on the even more curious cross shaped scar that had marred his cheek years ago.

But he never cared. He was destined to be alone. And his scar cruelly reminded him of that every day.

His thoughts drifted, as did his gaze as it traveled upward toward the grey cloudy sky. Then a loud distinct laugh echoed through the surrounding area of the school, and his eyes landed on the owner of the laugh.

Kaoru Kamiya was his exact opposite- so loud and so friendly to everyone. She seemed to be a genuinely nice person, for she was never short a friend to chat with and hang out with. Kenshin, on more then one occasion, found his eyes search for her through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of her blue eyes. And sometimes, as a small reward it seemed, he would find her eyes already on him. Searching him and through him, trying to figure out what kind of person he was. He would meet her stare head on, but never would he talk to her.

Kaoru was loud and rambunctious with her friends. She was bright, and very social. Kenshin was a loner, a quiet one. He knew that they would not mix… could not mix. They were from two different worlds. And Kenshin did not want to test the laws of nature.

And with that, he got up and left for home, intent on having a nice evening alone.

He didn't even notice the snow begin to fall.

00000000000000000000

The snow crunched underneath his black sneakers. It had snowed a lot. And the beauty of it drew him outside to take a walk. It was cold, but it was the delightful cold that came with a fresh and beautiful coat of snow still fresh from the skies, and had yet to stop.

His feet led him and left him to his own thoughts and wonders as he watched the glorious snow flakes fall from the heavens. Finally, he looked up and found himself in the local park. He kept walking to the only bench he knew was situated in the center, under the park lamps.

However, surprisingly, someone already occupied the bench. He thought of the time, and knew it was very late. It was even more surprising to see that it was a young woman… the one and only Kaoru Kamiya.

Kenshin stood at a distance and observed her. Her head was turned upward, and she was watching the sky while letting the snow flakes fall on her hair and face. Her eyes were glazed with a dream like look, and she seemed so relaxed. He approached her, and sat down on the bench next to her, smirking in amusement when she startled and looked his way.

She tilted her head in an understood question, but when Kenshin didn't say anything, she turned her attention back to the snow and just watched.

It was nice seeing her like this. So quiet and thoughtful. It showed Kenshin a different side to her that he had never seen before. He enjoyed sitting in her presence, and feeling the relaxation she had acquired.

"You like the snow?" The question was quiet, almost a whisper. Not her usual energetic voice.

"It's ok," he answered. "What about you?"

"I love it. The snow is so comforting."

He looked at her with confusion, but her gaze was still focused on the sparkling sheet of a snow, probably already an inch thick, and the still falling snowflakes.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why do you love the snow so much?"

She smiled, "Take a look at it."

He did, and all he saw was white sparkles. Just a view, nothing sentimental. And that's what he told her.

She giggled lightly, and responded, "No, I mean really look at it. Look at what it does to everything," Her eyes brightened. "It makes the world beautiful."

"Until it melts or people shovel it to the side."

"It's only the first snowfall that counts. It's fresh, and it gives the world a chance."

"I never took you to be cryptic. Want to elaborate?"

She finally turned to look him in the eye, and her bright gaze filled him with a foreign feeling. "When it snows, a beautiful sheet of white sparkling hope covers the earth with its glory. It covers the tree tops, the dirty roads, the darkness we spread, and the sins we attempt to banish. And it says, 'Come on world! Look at the gift I've brought you. It's a chance to start anew.' It covers the earth we're slowly destroying and it gives us a look at what our earth could be like. Pure. The snow is pure and beautiful, and for one glorious night every year it snows, it lends us an illusion. A beautiful illusion for us to hope for."

_Pure?_ He looked around at the snow. And for once, he saw what she saw. The beauty it created over the rotting earth. But could it really be a new chance? How can someone be sure of that, and have enough hope to try?

As if reading his thoughts, she spoke again. "The snow comes without fail at least once a year, every year. And it always covers the earth. It's something we can depend on… a vision we can hope for because it reminds us and gives a chance to fulfill it every year." Her voice was a whisper now.

Her little speech captivated him, and filled him with hope for once. Could he really banish his sins?

"You can."

Kenshin didn't even notice he had spoken aloud. He turned to face her and once again found her striking gaze upon him.

"You can," she repeated. "All you need is hope… and the vision of pureness the snow brings to us."

And with that, she got up, and left him in his thoughts.

Maybe it was time for a change. Maybe he could take this newly acquired hope, and form a dream… a goal to look towards.

He looked up and watched Kaoru as she walked away, leaving a trail of foot prints trailing her.

He got up and ran to catch up to her, slowing down to walk beside her once he was caught up. Kenshin looked at the earth with a new perspective now. This girl lit a small fire in him that had once been burned out.

Her hand reached for his as they were walking and she gave it a comforting squeeze. He smiled his first genuine smile in a while, and held her hand tight.

The falling snowflakes were the only witness to their newly formed bond that night. And the snow blessed them with its pureness.

**The End**


End file.
